Between the Lions: Good Night, Knight Credits (2001)
Executive Producer Judith Stoia For Sirius Thinking Executive Producers Michael K. Frith Creative Director and Conceptual Designer Norman Stiles Editorial Director Christopher Cerf Music and Audio Producer Supervising Producer Carol Klein Coordinating Producer Michele McDonough Created by Lou Berger Christopher Cerf Michael K. Frith Kathryn Mullen Norman Stiles Directed by Lisa Simon Head Writer Norman Stiles Writer Joe Fallon Curriculum Director Dr. Linda K. Rath Coordinating Producer, Puppets and Puppets Captain Kathryn Mullen Puppeteers Co-Captain: Anthony Asbury Heather Asch Jim Kroupa Peter Linz Jennifer Barnhart Tim Lagasse Jim Napolitano Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action Sharon Lerner Live Action Producers Vincent J. Straggas Marc Brugnoni Productions, Inc. Cheshire Films, Inc. The Ink Tank Production Manager April Chadderdon Associate Producers Rasheem Graham Jared Jenkins Stephanie Mills Production Coordinator Jennifer McCague Script Supervisor Diana DeCubellis Music Directed and Arranged by Paul Jacobs Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio Chris Cadrillo Series Theme Song by Sarah Durkee Paul Jacobs Segment Directors Anthony Asbury Shawn Havens Kathryn Mullen Bill Berner Ted May Lisa Simon Guest Puppeteers Sal Marci Voice Talent Jack Berner Michael K. Frith Kate Berner Fred Newman Chris Phillips Fred Says Segment Fred Newman Guest Star Dr. Ruth Westheimer Director of Photography Bill Berner Lighting Director Mitchell Bogard Puppets, Costumes and Props 3/Design Studio Jim Kroupa John Orberg Matt Stoddart Henri Ewaskio Janet Kuhl Julie Wigg Additional Puppets Trudy Trees, Inc. Puppet Supervisor John Orberg On-set Puppet Props Bronwen Densmore Puppet Wranglers Jason Hines Rob Gardner The Between the Lions Singers 14 Karat Soul Sarah Durkee Paul Jacobs Cindy Mizelle Fred Newman Rory Dodd Sharon Bryant-Gallwey Paulette McWillams Makeba Mooncycle Nicki Richards Post-Production Supervisor Corinna Roth Graphics Director Amy Wells Editor Therese Cafaro Associate Editor Kristi Kilkney Assistant Editor Paul Lovelace Graphic and Visual Effects Paul Belliveau Paul Poole Ian Lamont-Havers Joan Reilly Animation Producers DNA Animation, Inc. Olive Jar Studios, Inc. The Ink Tank Computer Animation Celefix Opening Sequences Designed and Produced by Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. Art Director Laura Block Set Decorators Sonia Alio Jessica Milstein Associate Director Maureen Thorp Stage Manager Shawn Havens Unit Manager Karen Carr Production Staff Lindsay Alkens Eric Brooks Karen Danchek Kim Dillon Marcy Goldberg Nicole Harewood Maria Hudson Cal Lewis Pia Rigby Heather Searles Angela Stabler Amelia Thrall Bob Barrett Didi Charney Christa Dehncke Tina Fuscalado Kyle Hanlon Lisa Hollander Renton Kirk Andrew Orefice Lauren Saraisku Adi Shafir Lisa Stoker Lisa Yandoli Technical Staff Al Almedia Noel Blumenthau John Cooke Glenn Gatti Jim Gregory Peter Hefter Galvin Holmes Hank Liebeskind Pat Minetta Jim O’Donnell Howard Rosenzweig Ben Tollefson Bob Vazac Octavio Warnock-Graham Shawn Patrick Anderson Keith Conod Sherief Elkatsha John Gray Shaun Harkins Kory Hellebust Lisa Lederer Tigre McMullan Belinda Ward Elizabeth Poulos Bob Salzer Gabriela Stanciu Michael Turner Maria Von Torfield Paul Wilkens Richard Wirth Footage of Sicilian Puppets Courtesy of The Marci Family Avid Editing/Services Moving Pictures/New York Post Production/WGBH Vincent J. Straggas Mark Steele Dan Watson Scenic Design Production Design Group, LTD. Scenery Center Line Studios Sound Design/Sound Mix Bob Schott, National Sound Music Recording and Mix Joe Franco, Beatstreet Productions Videotape at Lifetime Studios, New York Special Thanks to Peggy Charren Michael Levine John Sculley Brooklyn Public Library The New York a Public Library Project Director Beth Kirsch Business Affairs Evie Kinster Erica Lindberg-Gourd Senior Educational Consultants Dr. Marilyn J. Adams Dr. Gerald S. Lesser Dr. G. Reid Lyon James P. St. Clair Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland Executive in Charge Brigid Sullvian A Coproduction of WGBH Boston and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. ©2001 WGBH Educational Foundation and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. All rights reserved WGBH Boston Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:PBS Kids Category:WGBH Boston Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:Sirus Thinking, LTD.